Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling an image processing apparatus, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Related Art
With digitization of information promoted in recent years, an image processing apparatus, such as a printer or a facsimile machine used to output digitized information or a scanner used to digitize documents, has been widely used. Such an image processing apparatus is often provided with functions such as imaging, image formation, and communication to be configured as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) usable as a printer, a facsimile machine, a scanner, and a copier.
The above-described image processing apparatus includes a device dedicated to image processing, such as a dedicated arithmetic device configured as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), for example. For instance, the ASIC dedicated to image processing (hereinafter referred to as the image processing ASIC) acquires a multi-gradation, multivalued image in red, green, and blue (RGB) colors stored in a main memory via a bus such as Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCI Express; registered trademark). The image processing ASIC further performs image processing, such as color conversion and gradation processing, on the acquired multivalued image, to generate rendering information for rendering an image to be formed in an image forming operation by a print engine mounted in the image processing apparatus.
To increase the speed of image processing by such an image processing ASIC, the multivalued image stored in the main memory may be read in units of lines to be subjected to image processing such as color conversion and gradation processing.